During petroleum recovery operations, information in the form of commands and data can be communicated from the surface to various locations downhole. Information that characterizes the status of activities and conditions downhole can be communicated in the reverse direction. Telemetry systems that make use of mud pulsing and/or inductive signal transfer have been developed to support such communication.